imanewuserproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Game: Season 2
This is the second installment of the fictional series, The Amazing Race Game. Leaderboard * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team was the last to arrive at a pit stop in a non-elimination leg of the race and had to do a Speed Bump next leg. An underlined blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg and was thus "marked for elimination," meaning that if that team did not place first on the next leg, they would receive a 30 minute penalty. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward this leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * A « means the team was U-Turned. A » means the team used their U-Turn. A «» indicates an unused U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "I Just Hope We're Not The Next Beast Sighting" - Abby Prizes * Leg 1 - Trip to Scotland * Leg 12 - $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first six eliminated teams were sequestered in a hotel located in Cape Town, South Africa. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg ', ''Raymond & Ray were the first to arrive at the hotel. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States of America → United Kingdom) * Salt Lake City, '''Utah , United States of America (Liberty Park) (Starting Line) * Salt Lake City (Salt Lake City International Airport) to Inverness, Scotland , United Kingdom (Inverness Airport) * Inverness (River Ness) * Inverness (Fort William) * Scottish Highlands (Loch Ness) * Scottish Highlands (Urquhart Castle) The first Detour of the Race had teams choosing between On Water (putting on a bathing suit & swimming out 25 feet of Loch Ness) and In Boat (taking a cruise around the lake on the Loch Ness Cruise Boat). Leg 2 (United Kingdom → France) *Inverness, Scotland, United Kingdom (Inverness Airport) to Paris, France (Charles de Gaulle International Airport *Le Mans (Circuit Bugatti) *Chartes (Jean Moulin Memorial) *Chartes (Notre Dame de Chartes) The first roadblock of the race had team members find a car & then do two laps around the track. In the detour, teams chose between Solve It or Eat It. In Solve It, teams had to take a taxi to the town square, where they must find the information stand & answer a question about France. If correct, you got the clue. If not, you took a 5 minute penalty. In Eat It, teams had to take a taxi to La Cafe Serpente, where they had to eat donuts until they found a clue inside one. Leg 3 (France → Denmark) *Paris, France (Charles De Gualle International Airport) to Copenhagen, Denmark (Kastrup Airport) *Copenhagen (Nyhavn) *Copenhagen (Havnebadet) *Copenhagen (Amalienborg Palace) The Roadblock of this required team members to search along the dock for one of 9 marked boats. Then, they must unhook the boat and then row down the canal to find their clue. In the Fast Forward, one team must go to Utterslev Mose, find a boat & row to the middle of the lake to claim the Fast Forward. Leg 4 (Denmark → Indonesia) *Copenhagen, Denmark (Kastrup Airport) to Jakarta, Indonesia (Soekarno Hatta International Airport) *Jakarta (Jakarta History Museum) *Jakarta (Mal Artha Gading) *Bogor (Triangle Park) *Bandung (Gedung Sate) In this roadblock, the team member must get a marked car, a professional & learn how to drift. Then, the professional will get out and then they will drift by themselves. The detour was Eat it or Hike it. In Eat it, they must go to Batagor Riri and eat a whole plate of Batagor. In Hike it, they must find Panclut-Lembang and hike 1 1/2 miles to their clue. Leg 5 (Indonesia → Brunei) *Jakarta, Indonesia (Soekarno Hatta International Airport) to Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei (Brunei International Airport) *Bandar Seri Begawan (Jerudong Amusement Park) *Bandar Seri Begawan (Kampung Ayer) *Bandar Seri Begawan (Sultan Omar Ali Saifuddin Mosque) The Roadblock, required the team member to search for the marked rollercoaster, ride the ride until you spot a sign that says where to go next. Once you have spotted it, run to the marked booth, and give the word to the ticketer to receive your clue. The Fast Forward had one team go to the gas station on Kampung Ayer & fill up a boat with gas, give the money to the store clerk & you will then receive the Fast Forward Award. There was a unaired detour for this leg. Part of the detour is unknown of what they had to do, but since all teams chose the same choice, it was shown as a route info task. Leg 6 (Brunei → China) *Bandar Seri Begawan (Brunei International Airport) to Harbin, China (Harbin Airport) *Harbin (Zhongyang Dajie) *Harbin (Zhaolin Park) *Harbin (Sun Island Park) The Roadblock involved team members searching for a meat stall, where they had to eat assorted meats on a stick. When you're done, you'll receive your clue. The detour had teams learn niu yang ge (Tradtional) or feed 3 siberian tigers (Modern). Leg 7 (China → Vietnam) *Harbin, China (Harbin Airport) to Hanoi, Vietnam (Noi Bai International Airport) *Hanoi (Temple of Literature) *Hanoi (Le Thai To Street) *Hanoi (Hoan Kiem Lake - Tortoise Tower) The Detour was Fill It Up or Farm It Up. In Fill It Up, teams had to take a taxi to the Old Quarter, where they had to ride a scooter 3 miles to fill the scooter up with gas and then drive back to the Old Quarter. In Farm It Up, teams took a taxi to a farm where they had to fill 2 bowls up with berries. The Fast Forward, had one team eat Hu tieu kho. The Roadblock was to sell Lotus's while riding a bike down the street. When they sold a whole basket they would receive their next clue. Leg 8 (Vietnam → East Timor) *Hanoi, Vietnam (Noi Bai International Airport) to Dili, East Timor (Presidente Nicolau Lobato International Airport) *Dili (Cristo-Rei) *Near Baucau *Dili (Motael Church) External Links * The Amazing Race Game: Season 2 References